


Got Nothing But A Heartbreak

by differentjasper, Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: This all started when Branch wanted to learn how to top his Boyfriend Hickory, so of course he accepted a lesson from Chaz when he arrived, offering his services for an evening.The smooth jazz player ends up the one learning something though, toxic relationships like the one he had with Hickory aren't right.And he's lonely.(Chaz centric fic)Art by DifferentJasper
Relationships: (past) Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Got Nothing But A Heartbreak

Chaz had to pause, looking up halfway through the throes of passion and his eyes widened, something in his ribs thudding loudly while he watched Hickory, his handsome ex, troll he still sought out regularly because the sex was always good, turn glazed eyes to the blue Troll Chaz had been instructing how to top. He stepped back, a hand going to his chest, fingers pressing into the heart shaped hair while he listened to them in their own little world. 

"Are you okay? Not hurting you?" Branch whispered, nervous and sweet, breathlessly staring into green gold eyes with his own blue ones.

It was a moment and a half and Chaz could see how soft it was, their eyes full of a tender emotion he had never seen directed at him, something sweet and full of...

"I love you" they both whispered at the same time and now he knew what it was. He slipped out without either of them knowing, disappearing to look for his stuff and go somewhere to think while they made love.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaz stood outside, pants on and for the first time wishing he had a shirt to hide in, the look they'd shared still stuck in his mind's eye. He fidgeted slightly with his instrument, contemplating playing something, but he didn't feel smooth right now, just raw and kind of yearning. He sighed, leaning against the rail and looked down at the water, imagining himself just floating away.

"What arre yu duing?" A voice snipped beside him, the older of the Yodellers standing with his small arms crossed over his chest, tapping a foot and glowering at him. 

He raised a single brow, looking down and down at Dickory with a nonchalant shrug, an attempt at a smirk on his purple lips. 

"Usually yu don't leave Hickory alone when around" the smaller troll groused, moving forwards, one hand pointing at the Jazzy troll, voice barely held in check, almost like he was about to start yelling at Chaz but holding back.

"He's not alone" he replied, grabbing the finger pointed at him between his forefinger and thumb, tweaking it softly as he pushed it away, leaning forward to smirk. But it didn't feel right on his face, it didn't feel smooth, he didn't feel like himself right now.

His lack of sensuality must have thrown both the trolls off because for a moment their eyes met and there was understanding.

"Branch?" The yodeller asked, head tilting to the side, hand dropping to his side while the smooth jazz player turned back to watching the water.

"Yep" he said, making a popping noise on the "P", shrugging once more, crossing his arms, instrument floating by his side despondently. "They're in love" he added, still sounding so different to usual, almost awed at the admission, a touch of want creeping into his voice.

"They are. Want a drink?"

He contemplated the question for only a second, swiping his soprano saxophone from the air, nodding with a bow, sweeping his instrument-wielding hand out graciously, "after you". 

He woke up in the morning across the barely burning embers from the older of the Yodellers, a few empty bottles surrounding them and a bit of an ache in his head. He couldn't remember laughing so much in one night he realised, rolling onto his back to look up at the morning sky, grinning slightly while he reached up, tapping on the end of his saxophone so it spun in the air above him slowly.

The raft, more a luxury yacht at this point, bobbed on the water, rocking just slightly, soothing in a way he hadn't expected until voices rose, a door opening further away and he turned his head, fingers closing around the instrument while Dickory sat up, grumbling under his breath and the two lovers came out, stretching while they breathed in the morning air. Chaz's chest felt tight, stomach tying itself in knots while he watched them, frozen in place as they went up the stairs to the top deck, Hickory joking about letting Branch steer while he made their morning coffee.

His hand tugged the Soprano saxophone close to his chest, resting against his heart shaped patch of hair while he looked back up at the sky, wondering if he would ever have something like that, a relationship that didn't involve breaking up and tension and one night stands. A constant contest to one-up the other. 

Dickorys muttering caught his attention, smaller troll up and about, picking up the scattered bottles while he spoke to himself in that gorgeous language Chaz sometimes thought of learning. He sat up, smirking to himself while he watched, floating into the air. 

"Well, I had a fun night, we should do this again" he said, winking playfully, feeling more like himself when Dickory huffed petulantly. He tongued his saxophone and flew off, smooth jazz following him, as well as what he hoped was cursed shouts by the elder yodeller, the telltale stomping sound accompanying the angry words perfectly. 


End file.
